


iCuts!

by swtalmnd



Series: Project Monster [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Ink Wash, and i'm weak, look someone wanted me to draw this for them, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Bond absolutely taught Andy to knife fight.
Series: Project Monster [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447223
Comments: 45
Kudos: 139





	iCuts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).



(Ink wash of Andy, the six-limbed flying eye-spy shadow monster, holding two pocket knives and saying "icuts!")

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, I have already promised forger I'd write them the wedding if Bond 25 gets delayed again, so...


End file.
